bushwhacker2fandomcom-20200215-history
Dog Days of Summer 2013
The days are getting cooler, and the citizens of the Commons are looking for one last hurrah before autumn begins. Help them dig a pool and have a party before it's too late. Nate Dragon is also in town for this event. He's found himself owning a plethora of Wiener Dog puppies, and he needs you to help take care of them for a little while. The Wiener Dog is a temporary pet that will help you out during the event, and then disappear afterwards (unless you permanantly adopt one). Have fun! Quests Pool Party Quests 'Building the Pool' 50 Pool Points |name2=Pool Tilin' |type2=main |desc2=The hole you dug is quite nice, but a pool it is not. Find some Pool Tiles in bushes throughout the world! |task2=Find 32 Pool Tiles |reward2=50 100 Pool Points |name3=Pool Fillin' |type3=main |desc3=The pool is coming together, but it needs to be filled with water! Find Water Pumps in bushes throughout the world! |task3=Find 8 Water Pumps |reward3=250 150 Pool Points }} Completing the Pool will unlock the next two types of quests: the Pool-side Stations and the Special Request Missions. 'Pool-side Stations' 5 50 10 Pool Points |name2=Safety First: Life Preservers |type2=child |desc2=The blonde member of the CPPC wants you to find Life Preservers for Pool Safety so they can help people in trouble. |task2= |reward2= |name3=Safety First: Towels |type3=child |desc3=The African-Bushwhackian member of the CPPC wants you to find Towels for Pool Safety to help people from catching a chill. |task3= |reward3= |name4=Safety First: Sunscreen |type4=child |desc4=The sunburnt member of the CPPC wants you to find Sunscreen for Pool Safety to protect them from the sun while they're having fun! |task4= |reward4= }} Nate Dragon's Wiener Dogs Note: You MUST have the Wiener Dog equipped as your companion to perform the other Nate Dragon's Wiener Dogs missions. 10 50 Pool Points |name2=Doggy Exercise - Chasing Critters |type2=child |desc2=Chase any 22 critters while the Wiener Dog you're looking after is your active companion. Any Critters will do! |task2=Whack 22 Critters |reward2=50 10 50 Pool Points |name3=Doggy Exercise - Chasing Kitties |type3=child |desc3=Chase 14 Kitties while the Wiener Dog you're looking after is your active companion. Kitties will only appear if the Wiener Dog is your active companion. Note : Kitties are spawnable item usually after 3 Quick Whack of energy. |task3=Chase 14 Kitties |reward3=50 10 50 Pool Points |name4=Doggy Exercise - Doggie Bags |type4=child |desc4=Collect 20 Doggie Bags while the Wiener Dog you're looking after is your active companion. Doggie Bags will only appear if the Wiener Dog is your active companion. |task4=Find 20 Doggie Bags |reward4=50 10 50 Pool Points |name5=Doggy Exercise - Sniffing Bushes |type5=child |desc5=Whack any 60 critters while the Wiener Dog you're looking after is your active companion. |task5=Whack 60 Bushes |reward5=50 10 50 Pool Points |name6=Doggy Exercise - Helping Hand |type6=child |desc6=Complete 5 Dog Days of Summer event turn-ins (life rings, towels or sunscreen while the Wiener Dog you're looking after is your active companion. |task6=Do 5 Dog Day Turn-ins |reward6=50 10 50 Pool Points }} Prize Token Rewards Decoration Items |name2=Beach Ball |desc2=Beachballllllll!!!! |cost2=40 |name3=Life Ring |desc3=Keeps you afloat |cost3=40 |name4=Diving Board |desc4=Cannonballllll!!!! |cost4=40 |name5=Pool Noodles |desc5=Noodle around in the pool |cost5=40 |name6=Walrus Floaty |desc6=Keeps you a-walrus |cost6=40 }} Gear |name2=Noodle Sword |desc2=Not the best bush-whacking sword. But a jolly good time in the pool. |cost2=40 |name3=Pink Swimming Cap |desc3=Protects your virtual hair. And it's pink! |cost3=40 |name4=Swimming Goggles |desc4=So you can see underwater. That may just come in handy! |cost4=40 |name5=Blue Swimming Cap |desc5=Protects your virtual hair. And it's blue! |cost5=40 |name6=Puppy Cape |desc6=Woof! |cost6=40 }} Bonus Snack Pack After all other items are bought, you can get a Bonus Prize Pack. , , and |cost1=40 }} Achievements }} |lvl2=Safety to the Max! |req2=Help 50 times at each pool-side station. |rew2=Title Unlock: Summer Saver }} }} }} }} Pool Points Rewards As a reminder, Game Play Rewards will not be available until AFTER the Carnival Event concludes. Category:Events